


In Another Timeline...

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: spicy zutara fam being spicy and salty [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Tags will update as this story progresses, tagged underaged due to an underaged pregnancy happening, there is no smut here if you're looking for that this fic ain't for you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: There are consequences to energybending, especially when you do not fully understand the bending art in its entirety.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: spicy zutara fam being spicy and salty [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982452
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	In Another Timeline...

**Author's Note:**

> This is very Aang critical, and is probably one of the most salty Aang and anti Kataang fics. Proceed with caution.
> 
> In case you missed the tags, this is rated M due to graphic violence, major character death, and implied sex. If that isn't your cup of tea, turn back now. 
> 
> This fic was born in the Discord server, where a friend came up with an idea of where there's more consequences to Aang's deux ex machina - what consequences there'll be will be determined. However, while this friend plans to make it a time travel AU where Aang gets to redo everything, I decided to go dark fic this premise.

In another timeline, they would win their battles.

In another timeline, Katara would defeat Azula without killing her.

In another timeline, Sokka, Suki, and Toph successfully bring down the Fire Nation air fleet.

In another timeline, Katara would heal Zuko and help him stand back on his own two feet.

In another timeline, Aang’s energybending would have less consequences.

This is not the other timeline.

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on other Zutara one-shots, so all my fics that are multichapter probably won't be updated until next year, when I can focus on churning them out. 
> 
> I think this fic is the first one of mine to have almost all of the content warnings.


End file.
